We'll Meet Again Someday
by Bruised Violets
Summary: (AU; IK; R&R!) Kagome met Inuyasha when she was a child and she eventually fell in love with him. Her house eventually caught on fire and her family died. Kagome wants to go find her lost love, but how?
1. Prolouge Part One: Hanyou!

We'll Meet Again

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends! I wish I did, but I don't!!

"Kagome…Kagome? Wake up Kagome!!!!" Eh? I opened my eyes to see Aunt Sango watching me wake up. "Good morning, Kagome!" she said smiling. How could she be so cheerful this early? I do not know… I sat up and unenthusiastically said good morning back to her. "Are you going to help me decorate the house for Miroku today? You do remember it's his birthday, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. How could I forget it was Uncle Miroku's birthday when he kept pinching Aunt Sango's butt so many times and said, "My birthday's soon! You have to be nice!" Of course she still hit him and said, "Now, now dear, it's not the right time for that." She always blushed whenever that happened. I find the little 'routine' to be very funny. Oh yeah, this story is in first person, isn't it? I'll introduce myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm eleven years old. My real parents died when I was too little to remember anything, so Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku took me in. They're so cool! Aunt Sango is a demon exterminator and protects the village from evil monsters. Uncle Miroku used to be a monk, but he left the monastery for Aunt Sango. According to Aunt Sango's stories, he never really was a good monk. Well, since today is Uncle Miroku's birthday, I have to go into the woods and pick flowers to decorate the place. 

After washing up and getting ready, I walked up to aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Miroku!" I said cheerfully. He smiled and thanked me. Sango whispered in my ear, "Remember to come back soon." I nodded. I said good bye to them both and walked out the door.

I wandered through the woods with a basket of flowers and a bow and arrows for my protection. All of the flowers looked so lovely in the basket. All of the sudden, I heard someone yell. Was someone in danger? I ran towards the source of the sound and saw a boy with silver hair and dog ears fighting a demon of some sort. Obviously the boy wasn't a human boy. Probably a dog demon. But he looked too human-like to be a demon. A hanyou, perhaps? The hanyou was fighting pretty well but eventually the demon started to strangle him and he screamed in pain. I somehow felt sorry for him. I took out my bow and arrow and shot it at the demon's head, which died soon after that. I ran over to the hanyou and asked, "Are you okay?" He looked up at me and glared with his big amber-gold eyes that shined like the sun. "Feh." was all he said. "Um, what is your name?" "Feh." "What were you doing?" "Feh." "Is that all you can say?!" The hanyou stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. After a while he spoke. "Feh." I sweat-dropped. "That's it, I'm going home." I said and turned away. "I could've handled that demon by myself, you know." I heard behind my back. I turned around to face him again. "So, you can talk." I pointed out. He ignored me. How rude! I noticed he was bleeding. "You should come to the village to clean your wounds." I said. "I don't need it." he said as if he were special or something. I sighed and handed him a piece of cloth. "At least clean up the blood." He took it but didn't do anything. He just stared at the dead demons body, waiting for me to leave. Speaking of which… "Oh, I'm gonna be late! I have to see Aunt Sango. Bye, Hanyou! Nice meeting you!" I said as I ran out of the woods. 

A little bit later when I got back, Aunt Sango wasn't exactly thrilled that I was late. "Where on earth have you been? It doesn't take that long to pick a few flowers! Wait, no, you didn't get hurt by a demon or something, did you?" she asked. I nodded. "A demon was in the woods. But I wasn't really in the fight, I just watched and eventually shot it with my arrow. But I wasn't hurt! Honest!" I said angelically. "But I did meet a hanyou and he seemed a bit injured…but he was incredibly rude!" I exclaimed again. She just shook her head and sighed, "Just get ready to surprise Miroku when he comes, ok?" I nodded and washed up. I took a sniff of the air and realized Aunt Sango had something really nice ready for dinner. My stomach started grumbling and the thought of food. Walking towards where the yummy scent of dinner came from, I noticed something. Aunt Sango left the house to look for Uncle Miroku! My mouth watered at the thought of free samples…I also noticed something else… In the corner of the room, was that hanyou eating a bowl of rice. OUR rice. OUR rice with OUR bowl! "Hey! Hanyou, what on earth are you doing in someone's house, eating their food without permission?! Huh?" I interrogated. He just glared at me, swallowed the food, and said, "Well excuse me, HUMAN GIRL, but I'm just eating dinner!" I became even more annoyed. "But it's MY dinner!" I exclaimed. He continued eating from the bowl and as I glared, something hit my face. It fell at my feet and I picked it up. It was the fabric I gave him to clean his wounds. Only now, it was stained with red blood… The red blood of a demon and a human. I wanted to complain about how it was bloody to annoy him. I wanted to get him out of my home. But I couldn't. I also wanted to say thank you and start over. I wanted to let him keep the bowl of rice. But I said nothing. I didn't do anything except watch him eat his 'dinner.' 


	2. Prologue Part Two: My Business is Kouga!

We'll Meet Again

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends! I wish I did, but I don't!! But, I own….uhhhh….socks and candy!!!!!

Authors Notes: I'd like to thank demon angle (thanks for putting this fic on your favs!) and Jocelyn() for reviewing!!!!!!!!

*****************************************************

Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango were home and we all are dinner. And when I mean, 'we all', I mean, me, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and….the hanyou. I mean, Inuyasha. He finally told us his name. I have to say, it was a strange name but did kind of suit him I guess. I also have to admit, he was kind of cute! In a rude, sloppy way… Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku stared at him and his bad eating habits at first, but after a while they got used to it. There was also a little funny part where Uncle Miroku tried to grope Aunt Sango while we were all eating! She said her famous little phrase 'No dear, it's not the time for that!' The funny thing was that Inuyasha and I both sweat dropped and stared at them with the same expression on our faces, at the same time! This was so strange! I wondered who he was and why he was in the woods and everything…I was going to ask him later.

After dinner I was about to ask him a few questions, but he was gone. I tried to go into the forest to look for him, but Aunt Sango said it's too dangerous when it's dark. I sighed and decided to go to bed and find him the next morning. It was strange…why did I want to get to know him all of the sudden? Aunt Sango giggled when I told her I wanted to look for him. This all couldn't mean….that? Could it? What was I thinking!? I just met the guy!

The next morning I woke up without anyone telling me too. Okay, now I was acting strange! Usually I need Uncle Miroku or Aunt Sango to wake me up or I'll wake up at noon… I walked outside and went to the edge of the village where the mysterious blanket of forest began. "Hey, Kagome!" I hear these words from a certain voice and suddenly sweat drop. _'Oh no, not him!' _I thought. "Hi, Kouga…" I say to the wolf demon who obsesses over me. He lives in the village and he's a great friend but is always flirting with me. It gets so annoying!! He even says that when we're older, I'll fall for him and be his mate…I don't even know why the village lets him stay here. Probably because he always offers to protect the village… "So, what are you doing up so late? You usually wake up at noon!" he says. See? Even my neighbors know I'm lazy when it comes to waking up. "I have to find a friend…" I reply. "Oh? Why don't you spend the day with me once in a while?" he asks. He can be polite sometimes, in an aggressive way… "Maybe some other time, Kouga." "Okay, then. Be careful, Kagome!" he said as he walked away, but not before he kissed me on the cheek. Keep in mind that this is an irritating daily routine… As he walked away, I heard some growling from behind me. "Who the hell is he?" I hear behind me. "Inuyasha! Where were you yesterday? You just disappeared!" I say as I whirl around. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are happy to see me or do you want money?" I sweat dropped. True, I was being a little friendlier today… "Uh…I'm just in a better mood today, I guess…And you didn't answer my question." "I had some business to take care of…" "Okay…" I started to feel a blush creeping on my cheeks. Damn. This did mean _that_, didn't it? I had a crush on him!! "Err, I have to go, Inuyasha. Bye…" I quickly ran off to take my mind off of it. I didn't like blushing, it felt uncomfortable. 

I was about to enter the house when someone tapped my shoulder. "I don't like him, Kagome." I turned around. Who was it? No one but my good friend Kouga… "Why not, Kouga? Hey, were you spying on me?" I asked. "That blush on your face…He's going to take you away from me!" he exclaimed worriedly. That sentence…made me blush even more! "You must stop worrying about me. And while you're at it, spying on me…" "He said he had 'business' to take care of? Well, that business was me! Look!" he said as he took off his wristband made of fur. I saw a big wound, red with blood. I gasped. "But why?" I asked. "Hanyous…They're always trying to prove themselves. He may try to hurt you too, Kagome. And if he doesn't, his family will come back any day now to take him back. They left him here so he wouldn't get hurt in a battle, you know," Kouga said with a worried look on his face that scared me. He took both of my hands in his and said, "I know I'm overprotective of you, Kagome, but I can't let anything bad happen to my future-mate!" I sweat dropped again and smiled. "But I never agreed to being your future-mate, Kouga. And don't worry! Inuyasha won't hurt me. I'll be fine!" I said as I continued to try to get into my house. Before I entered I could hear Kouga mumbling something about how he'll protect me no matter what I said. I smiled at this. He was a good friend…but still, it was so annoying! As I walked in, only one thought remained in my head:

__

'I love Inuyasha…'


	3. Chapter 1: What Disasters Can Lead To

We'll Meet Again Someday

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy of owning such a great series like Inuyasha. Therefore, I don't! Don't sue me!

Author's Notes: Yay!!! So many reviews! Yeah, 4 is a lot in my book… Thankies to ChibiKagome12!!!!! You're the best!!!! 

Oh yeah….this chapter….is kinda sad…*hands out tissues*

************************************************************

Four years after prologue…

Inuyasha…he was a sweet memory… Too bad he is gone… Like Kouga predicted, his family came looking for him and took him away. Somewhere over the mountains. I never got to tell him how I felt but we became close friends. Even Kouga thinks he loved me as well. But, I cannot believe that Inuyasha felt the same. Oh…I must stop thinking about him for now. I'm getting distracted. I think about him everyday, ever since I met him. 

"Kagome! What's up?!" asked Kouga who spotted me taking a walk in the forest. I looked up. "The sky is up." Kouga looked at me like I was crazy but then laughed. "That's a good one. Anyway….Kagome, I know I ask you this every single day but…when will you love me? We'll have a great family together!" I sweat-dropped. A daily event indeed… "Kouga, Kouga… how many times must we go through this?" I ask the local wolf demon. "Many times…I know, I know… Damn, can't believe I'm losing you to some hanyou that you haven't seen for four years!" he said, pretending to purposely hit his head on a tree. I smiled and said, "Kouga, you're my friend. Can't that be good enough for you?" He reluctantly nodded. "I still don't understand how you can love that dog-boy who you haven't seen for years…" he mumbled as I sighed, "I know…that he is somewhere out there and I'll go see him someday. He probably doesn't love me the way I love him but…" I was cut off by my wolf demon friend, "If he doesn't, he's an idiot. Anyone who-" Kouga was then cut off by a villager yelling. What he yelled shocked me…

"Kagome! Kouga! You must come quick, a swarm of demons are attacking the village and your house is on fire!!!" he yelled. My eyes widened. Kouga quickly picked me up and ran over to my house (or what was left of my house) of ash. My eyes were tearing up. "Wh-where's Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku?!" They were inside…I didn't have to ask, I just knew that they burned too. Kouga and I looked around the village and saw that no human was alive. We would've killed the demons off but they were gone. I fell to my knees, crying. "What am I going to do?! Where will I live?!!" I asked myself outloud. Kouga stared at me. "I think…that is obvious. You'll go over the mountains and you'll find him. I won't come and bother you anymore. You need to be with Inuyasha…" I looked up. He was right. I would make that long journey to see Inuyasha even if it killed me…


	4. Chapter 2: The Spell of Love

We'll Meet Again Someday

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: *sigh* Still nothing….

Thanks to: Jocelyn, MOMO, and DaRk HaRt!! I've been getting lots of reviews and that makes me happy! And it also makes me want to write more so…thanks! You reviewers are my inspiration!! Yay!! Thanks!!! BTW, non-reviewers, become a reviewer and get thanked!!

****************************************************************

I started traveling to Inuyasha's home for two days now. It wasn't that hard to get food and water. I had my bow and arrows with me. My good friend, Kouga stayed at the destroyed village. There was one thing strange though… A feeling…A feeling of excitement! I was going to find Inuyasha. I had little butterflies in my stomach and I'd always blush thinking about him (which happened almost 24-7). During the day, I'd relive the memories of him in my mind…at night I'd dream of what could happen. The best part was that no one could wake me up from those dreams… Kouga couldn't growl at me, Aunt Sango couldn't make me feel uncomfortable by laughing, Uncle Miroku couldn't… I sighed. 

"Aunt Sango…Uncle Miroku…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you!!" I sobbed as I sat down in the forest. But then…something strange happened. I looked up at the night sky. I could see the stars twinkling, looking at me. I felt as if they were watching over me… It was as if the stars and the moon were cheering me on. But why would they want to guide such a pathetic person? I am making this long journey, where I may not survive, not to get needed medicine or something like that, but for my selfish desire to see Inuyasha again. _'Why am I doing this?' _I asked myself. _'Really, the chances of being with Inuyasha are slim. I may die, he might be dead, I may never find him, he might not feel the same, he may have found someone else, or he may not even recognize me!' _As soon as I thought that, my mind instantly made a comeback. _'Because I am going to try…'_ After all, the urge to go find him has called to me for four years. If I stayed back home with Kouga, the urge would nag at me even more. '_I'm insane! This whole idea is insane but I'm going to find him anyway. I'm going to follow this desire and see what it leads to.' _Wants…desires…needs…urges. They are one of those funny things you cannot explain. Inuyasha has put me under a spell and he doesn't know it. He hasn't even seen or heard from me for four years and yet I am drawn to him like a fish to the bait. 

I went through all my thoughts over and over when I heard someone in the bushes. I looked up to wait for whatever or whoever it was to reveal itself but it didn't. _'Maybe I'm hearing things?'_ I thought and sighed. I felt so alone…and yet… I so wasn't. Suddenly I heard something leap out of the bushes. Well, more like someone. It was dark, so it was hard to immediately identify the person standing before me but I squinted and realized who this person was…

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" I asked, bewildered at the sight of the adult Inuyasha, looking of at least seventeen years of age. "Kagome…" he whispered back. I felt the blush on my cheeks become warmer and my heartbeat became faster. It felt uncomfortable but I had to ignore it. "It's been so long…what are you doing here? Oh never mind that, the thing is you're here! My wishes have been granted…" he said. I blinked. He wished for me to come? I stood up and dumbly replied, "Well, here I am!" I could've said something better but my mind was racing and so was my heartbeat and the blush on my face. But I got used to it, and it slowly, slowly toned down a bit. I could think! He decided to hug me. To be held the way he held me… well…I couldn't think again. "I missed you so much, Kagome…I-I…" he couldn't continue his sentence and I realized that we were both under a spell-like force that drew our faces closer…and closer…I closed my eyes and felt his lips. We were kissing! I dreamt of the moment many times but it was actually happening! But he broke the kiss and I saw that his face was as red as mine. He looked really cute that way. But unlike my eyes, which were filled with happiness and ecstasy, his eyes were filled with fear and horror. I gave him a questioning look and he let go of me, looking away. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that…You'll come with me to the village I am currently living at. We'll figure this out in the morning," he said as he picked me up and started running in the direction that was supposedly this village he was talking about. "Um, figure out what?" I asked, somewhat confused by his statement. "Please, Kagome, do not ask any more questions until the morning," he replied. I decided to keep quiet. 

Inuyasha brought me to his village. I didn't know he lived in a village. I thought he traveled with his family… I decided to ask him that too the next morning. He left me with a nice old woman named Kaede who was to provide me with a place to stay. He went off somewhere but I didn't follow. Something was wrong with the situation I entered and I was about to find out the next morning! I prayed that it would all work out and wondered what could be wrong. All night I of course dreamed of Inuyasha…

Tomorrow would be very interesting…


	5. Chapter 3: Minor Problems

****

We'll Meet Again Someday

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I'm not worthy of owning such a great series like Inuyasha. Therefore, I don't! Don't sue me!

****

Author's Notes: Oh my gosh!!!!! 10 reviews!!!! 10!!! Not 1 but 10!!!!!!! Let's have a party!!! *throws confetti everywhere* I'm overreacting, right? 

****

Thanks to the following people for reviewing: 

Jocelyn (it's really flattering when you ask me everyday at school if I updated or not! Thanks!!)

demon angle (Yup! I'm writing more right now! Thanks!)

DaRk HaRt (Oooh…you wrote an Inuyasha and a Kodocha fanfic? I'll read them when I get the chance to!!!)

****

Oh yes and: if you've noticed, I really didn't update for a while….sort of….I had a big project to do and now it's over! I can relax!!!!

************************************************************

I woke up to seeing a woman standing in the room watching me. She was not the gentle old woman called Kaede. This woman was different. She was younger and had long, straight, black, hair and wore a priestess' clothing. As my vision cleared and I rubbed my eyes I saw that she looked a lot like me. We had incredibly similar facial features. I was shocked. 

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the young woman who was almost my mirror image. 

"I should be the one asking the questions here…" she mumbled. "My name, is Kikyo. I am Inuyasha's lover and you are not." As she said this I gasped. 

"What?!" 

"You heard me. Listen, get out of this village and never see him again before I kill you!!" I was not going to be treated so rudely. I stood up and looked her in the eye. I slapped her across the face before leaving.

After I left the room of the mysterious girl who claims to be Inuyasha's lover, i started to run to the area of my Aunt Sango and Uncle Mirokus' deaths. But then i started to think if that girl was really telling the truth about her and Inuyasha. 

"Kagome...." I heard a voice...It sounded like...No, it couldn't have been? 

"AUNT SANGO?!??!" I whirled around and saw the apparitions of my aunt and uncle. "Don't give up, Kagome...You can't..." the ghostly version of Miroku said as his hand wandered down Sango's back. I sweatdropped. 

Aunt Sango slapped him, "No, dear, it's not the time for THAT" I laughed. They don't change...even in death. Sango looked at me. "We'll be with you during your rough times, Kagome..." she whispered as they disapeared. But I still heard another voice….A different one inside my heart. 

"Go back…Go back to him…." I told myself. But, I couldn't. Inuyasha…he loves another. But then I heard someone behind me fall. It was...Kikyo?

"Kagome, that's your name right? I'm not finished with you yet," she said somewhat solemnly.

"You need to threaten me more?" I asked. What a bitch she was…

"Inuyasha came to this village after his parents died. He was abandoned by his brother. But this happened after he met you. All feelings for me that he had were yours… Inuyasha…wants to see you again. He scolded me just now. He hates me. But, you do know that living with Inuyasha will be hard. His demon side's arrogance and violence can take over and can endanger this village. But the hardest thing about you two being together…is…for me to let him go!" she exclaimed. She seemed as if she were to cry but the usually emotionless face she had couldn't do that.

"Uh…thank you Kikyo. What will happen to you then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I do not know where I'm going. But, somewhere," she replied and walked away.

_'Now, only one thing to do remains. See Inuyasha again,' _I thought.


End file.
